


Déjà Vu

by Thunder_Cakes



Series: Sam Wilson Bingo 2020 [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Family time, Fluff, M/M, On Wednesdays we wear pink, Young Avengers (mentioned) - Freeform, and on saturdays we clean, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29053650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thunder_Cakes/pseuds/Thunder_Cakes
Summary: Two very different mornings in the life of one Sam Wilson
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson
Series: Sam Wilson Bingo 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2131548
Comments: 9
Kudos: 17
Collections: Sam Wilson Bingo 2020





	Déjà Vu

**Author's Note:**

> For the Sam Wilson Bingo  
> prompt: Early Mornings
> 
> This morning I said I missed Sam but I didn't know if I had a story for him in me. This evening I wrote this! Clearly, I am a liar.

His bed is shaking. Well, vibrating really. 

The boom of the bass is followed by his mother’s shouts of “Glory glory!” from somewhere on the first floor. 

Sam curses. 

“Yeah, you better get that out now before she comes up here and starts making demands,” Gideon laughs from under his own rumpled sheets. 

“Make her stop,” Sam whines, shoving his head further under his pillow. 

Gid rolls his eyes as he slides out of bed in and into a pair of sweatpants. “We both know that’s not happening.”

Sam grumbles and peeks his head from under the pillow just as their bedroom door bursts open. 

“MAKES ME CLAP MY HANDS! MAKES ME WANNA DANCE!” Darlene Wilson stands in their doorway, a mop in one hand and a vacuum in the other. Sam’s never sure how she manages to be louder than their father’s monstrous sound system at eight o’clock on a Saturday morning, but here she is. 

“Good morning, Ma!” Gideon kisses her upturned cheek, taking the mop and heading out of the room.

Sam considers sinking back into his sheets, but his mother’s raised eyebrow urges him out of bed. 

“MY BROTHER CAN’T YOU SEE! I GOT THE VICTORY!” Her exuberant singing does nothing to dim the grin on her face. 

“You enjoy this too much,” he groans, taking the vacuum. 

“STOMP!” she calls after him as he heads to the den.

Sam exchanges eye rolls with his sister as they pass in the hall, Sarah on her way to start on her own assignment. His mother is the only one ever excited on these mornings, but this shared annoyance is as old as they are. 

By the time Sam finishes with the vacuum, he can hear his dad singing from downstairs. “Do you want a revolution?”

Sam “whoops” along with everyone else in the house and laughs as picks up the feather duster. These mornings aren’t all bad. 

\----

**20 years later**

His bed is shaking. Well, vibrating really. 

“Shit,” he groans without opening his eyes. “Shit, shit, shit.”

The lump of blankets beside him laughs and he pushes away a wave of deja vu.

“Steve,” Sam whines, trying to burrow into his husband’s blanket burrito. 

A riot of blonde hair and a single eye peek out from between the blankets. “No.”

Sam turns on the charm. Or as much as he can muster at this time of day. “Steeeve,” he croons, leaning over and nuzzling his nose against what he can reach of Steve’s face. “Baby. Don’t you want to corral the herd of teenagers sleeping on our living room floor?”

Steve snorts, one arm escaping the blankets to unceremoniously push Sam’s face away from him. “Absolutely not. Hosting the team was your idea, you do it.” He rolls over, snuggling back into their adequately firm bed. 

Sam drags himself out of bed, knowing he’s right. Opening their home to the Young Avengers felt like an easy decision when he saw how the most recent alien invasion had torn a hole right through their floor of Avengers Tower. He didn’t realize what that meant until seven teenagers showed up at their door, arms full of sleeping bags and snacks, prepared to crash on their floor for at least two weeks. 

Eight days in Sam’s only starting to lose it a little bit. 

He’s reaching for their bedroom door knob when a crash echoes from the living area. The whole apartment goes quiet for a moment before there’s a commotion of frenzied whispers and the familiar sound of America kicking a hole in reality and slipping into another universe, presumably one where she’s not in trouble. 

Steve’s sleep raspy laugh sounds from behind him. “And you’re paying for whatever they just broke.” 

Sam snorts and mumbles something about joint savings accounts as he opens the door and steps out into whatever chaos awaits.

**Author's Note:**

> Songs referenced are "Stomp" and "Revolution" by non other than the king of 90s gospel himself, Kirk Franklin. What a messy human. This is not an endorsement. (Though both songs are bops 🤷🏾♂️). 
> 
> I hope to start on some of these other Sam bingo prompts soon!


End file.
